


Fevered

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this at like 1 in the morning, so there might be a few errors here and there.</p>
<p>This is just a little thing of me trying to figure out Matt's state of mind since we don't see him get bitten and then don't see him again after Alicia leaves his house with her parents. This is also a result of poking around the wikia.</p>
<p>So I wouldn't be surprised if at some point, we maybe see how he gets bitten.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at like 1 in the morning, so there might be a few errors here and there.
> 
> This is just a little thing of me trying to figure out Matt's state of mind since we don't see him get bitten and then don't see him again after Alicia leaves his house with her parents. This is also a result of poking around the wikia.
> 
> So I wouldn't be surprised if at some point, we maybe see how he gets bitten.

He doesn’t quite know how he got attacked and bitten by the other person. At least he thinks it might have been a person.. he’s not sure now. Last thing he actually remembers getting Alicia to agree to meeting him at the beach and being on the way there, when he may have stopped to help someone. He doesn’t quite remember the actual attack, the fever burning him up makes it hard to think about anything before it.

He needs his phone, needs to text or call some..

Had he dropped his phone?

Where was his phone?

Part of him wants his parents or Alicia with him, but what if whatever he has is contagious? He doesn’t want them to get whatever this thing is from him.

He blinks and realizes through sweaty eyes that it’s now light out when it had been dark and somehow he has managed to stumble home. Somehow he’s managed to get home and collapse onto the soft carpet laying on it limply.

Should he try getting to a phone and try calling someone? No, it hurts too much to even think about moving now.

He’s thirsty, feverish while the fever seems as though it is trying to take him apart bit by bit, and alone.

Wait, he thinks that he can hear someone calling his name?

No not, Alicia. Brilliant, stubborn Alicia. Anyone but her, he doesn’t want her to see him like this because he just knows that she will get stubborn, want to stay, and take care of him.

He wonders vaguely if he groans as the fire under his skin burns brighter, hotter, and hurts so much, when she tries to touch him. It hurts so much, please someone make it stop.

Please just make it stop hurting.

Another blink and somehow she has managed to get him into his bedroom and in his own bed. Oh he’s had fantasies of her there in his room, but right now he can’t think of anything beyond the fever, beyond the fire under his skin burning him up from the inside out.

In another blink, her parents are suddenly there in his bedroom and he can feel her stepfather pulling his shirt collar aside to see the wound, her mother asking about it. Somehow the three of them are able to convince her to leave him alone under the fact that his own parents will be home soon to take care of him.

He feels his heartbeat slowing down as the fever continues to burn him up.

Alicia. 

Beautiful, daring, stubborn Alicia, how he loves her so. 

 

_Hunger._


End file.
